keeperofthelostspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Legacy Spoilers/@comment-73.213.85.208-20191112043143/@comment-43780989-20191113015909
Ah yes, Auntie Ro! Here's the tea: "Tell me why you have that cute little crease between your eyebrows. And why I'm feeling"--he waved his hands through the air--"hmm. Feels like the usual mix of worry, anger, and panic--though there's something underneath that's a little... I can't figure out how to describe it. Fluttery?" "Oooh, let's focus on that one!" Ro jumped in. "It'll be much more interesting than all the blah-blah-blah-the-Neverseen-are-trying-to-kill-everybody-blah-blah." ...... "So you haven't been taking fathomlethes?" she pressed, sighing when Keefe looked away guiltily. "Ugh. You know those things are super unreliable." They'd also made him cover the walls of his room at one of the Black Swan's hideouts in tiny scribble-on scraps of paper like a serial killer's lair--which explained the abundance of drawing he'd managed to get done so quickly. The rare river pearls were known for causing frenzied dreams and flashbacks. "I was careful," he promised. "And it was hilarious," Ro added. "One night he got out of bed and started doing a wiggle dance in his sleep and singing about Prattles pins. And another time he decided he was a baby alicorn and dropped to his hands and knees and galloped all over the house, whinnying. Greatest thing I've ever seen." ...... "That's ten minutes of my life I'll never get back," Ro added as Sophie's cheeks reached nuclear levels of heat. "Though I did enjoy the part where you bailed on Pretty Boy right before all the smooching." "I didn't bail on him," Sophie mumbled, refusing to look at anybody. "Silveny went into labor, and we had to go save her and the babies." "Don't you just hate when that happens?" Ro tease. "And that doesn't explain why you and Swoony Boy still haven't... " She puckered her lips and made horrifyingly loud kissy sounds. "Or have you?" ....... "Why is that, by the way?" Ro jumped in as a whole other kind of nausea flooded Sophie's system. "Shouldn't you guys be, like, all Fitzphie all the time?" The urge to tug on her eyelashes was strong. But somehow Sophie resisted. "I have a lot going on." "Like what? Something you haven't included us in?" Ro pressed. "No! It's... " "It's what?" Ro asked, refusing to let it go. Sophie sighed. "It's... personal." "Is it, now?" Ro patted the chaise next to her. "Well then, why don't you sit right here and tell Auntie Ro all about it?" "Auntie Ro?" Sophie, Sandor, and Keefe all asked in unison. Ro shrugged. "What? I can be nurturing when I want to be." That would've been a lot easier to believe if she weren't using a dagger to clan beath her claws. "Don't look so afraid," she told Sophie. "Personal stuff is my specialty! Need some smooching advice? Because you're probably overthinking it. You just--" "NO!" Sophie interrupted, definitely not wanting to here the end of that sentence. "See why I didn't want to bring this up?" Keefe asked. It's like, just when you think it can't possibly get any worse--it does!" Yes, yes it did. But... now that they were there, Sophie had to know. "You really think Fitz would be bothered by us working together?" Keefe shrugged. "Seems like he might be." Ro snorted. "Of course he would! He'd be super, super jealous!" "Don't," Keefe told her. "No--I can't take it anymore!" Ro stalked toward Sophie and tapped her on the nose with a calloused fingertip. "I repeat: Yes, your Captain Perfectpants would be jealous! HE scraped together the courage to get all share-y about his feelings and now you're ignoring him, and being all mysterious about why, and telling everyone who asks that you're not dating him. And I"m not saying that's a bad call. Trust your instincts! Hopefully they'll lead you out of the oblivion. But in the meantime, count on your teal-eyes Wonderboy feeling a little insecure, particularly if he finds out you're spending lots of quality time with other dues. And you know what? That's good for him. We all know that boy could use a little help in the humility department. So make him sweat a little. And you"--she spun back toward Keefe--"need to stop being so afraid." you PREACH, Ro!!! For the whole thing without breaks, see pages 68-115.